star_wars_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Fett
Jango Fett was a male bounty hunter whose DNA were used to create the clone army used in the Clone Wars by the Galactic Republic and later by the Galactic Empire. He was beheaded by Jedi Master Mace Windu at the Battle of Geonosis, the first battle in the Clone Wars, in 22 BBY. History Jango Fett used the shapeshifter Zam Wesell to assassinate senator Padmé Amidala on Coruscant in 22 BBY, a mission ordered by separatist leader Nute Gunray. Although, the assassination failed and Zam Wesell got captured by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi as she tried to escape the scene, and Jango Fett killed Zam before she could reveal who he was. Although, with the help of the dart that Jango injected Zam with from a distance to kill her, Obi-Wan learned the origin of the dart and finally found Jango on the planet Kamino, that had been deleted from the archives. There Obi-Wan discovered the clone army which would be used in the Clone Wars, with the template for the clones being the bounty hunter Jango Fett. After a peaceful talk with Jango, that used the planet as his home and who Obi-Wan was uncertain of being the same man that injected Zam on Coruscant, he returned to his starship while Jango and his son Boba Fett, that actually also was a clone of Jango that he treated as his own son, went to their own ship Slave I. Obi-Wan was tasked by the jedi council to return to Jango for questioning, which only led to a fight between Jango, Boba and Obi-Wan resulting in Jango escaping with his son in Slave I. Although Obi-Wan used a tracker on Slave I to follow them to their destination. After some time travelling in space, Jango and Boba arrived at the planet Geonosis, with Obi-Wan still following them. A fight broke out between the two ships inside the rings of Geonosis, consisting of an asteroid field, but once again Jango escaped Obi-Wan. Jango landed on the planet later on, meeting up with Count Dooku and the other separatist leaders, later capturing Obi-Wan Kenobi on the planet. He also captured Anakin and Padmé later on that also entered the planet to rescue Obi-Wan. Jango Fett and Boba Fett were spectators in the private box overlooking the Geonosis arena together with Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako and Poggle the Lesser as Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé would be executed. Although, the 3 managed to survive the execution and a team of hundreds of jedi had been sent to rescue them which would lead to a fight between the jedi and numerous of Battle Droids, starting the Battle of Geonosis. Jedi master Mace Windu sneaked into the private box, held his lightsaber against Jango Fetts throat but was interrupted by Super Battle Droids shooting at him. Jango Fett used his flamethrower to try to kill Windu but he survived, jumped down the arena and joined the fight on the ground. Jango did so as well, after killing Jedi Master Coleman Trebor. Jango started fighting Windu and was also attacked by one of the creatures used during the failed execution, which was later killed by Jango. Although the creature injured Jangos jetpack. Jango started fighting Windu again, but it didn't take long before Windu finally beheaded Jango with his lightsaber, killing him on the spot. Legacy Not long after the death of Jango Fett, his clones entered the arena lead by Grand Master Yoda to pick up all the surviving jedi and to fight their first battle. With help of this the Republic won the battle later on after fighting the droid army on Geonosis. Jangos clones would be used by the Republic for 3 years til 19 BBY, where the Republic was reorganized to become the First Galactic Empire and Clone Troopers became Stormtroopers. These soldiers would be used all the way down to the times of The First Order. Jangos son Boba Fett would use his fathers mandalorian suit to later become a bounty hunter himself, working for Jabba the Hutt. Episode appearances * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones